dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
PARANOiA (kskst mix)
Song Information Artist: 180 Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: kors k Album: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK presented by Dancemania (2011) BPM: 190 Length: 1:49 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics Soundbites of "Sooound!" and "Electric!" can be heard. Song Connections / Remixes *PARANOiA (kskst mix) is part of the PARANOiA series of songs. Other songs include: **PARANOiA by 180, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, which can be found on the console version of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA Revolution by CLIMAX of MAXX 360, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***Despite appearing in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX after PARANOiA Revolution, PARANOiA (kskst mix) was actually produced before PARANOiA Revolution. As such, PARANOiA Revolution is currently the latest entity in the PARANOiA series of songs as of DDR 2013. *A long version of PARANOiA (kskst mix) can be found on the Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK presented by ダンスマニア album rerelease. Trivia *PARANOiA (kskst mix) was one of the five Entry Premium songs for the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event. It was added on October 15, 2012, and fully unlocked on December 27, 2012. The other four Entry Premium songs were: **KEEP ON MOVIN' (Y&Co. DJ BOSS remix) **PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (DA's Twinkly Disco Remix) **TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) **BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX) *Despite its artist being 180, PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s actual BPM is 190. *"kskst" is a shortened form of kors k's full name, 'K'o's'''u'k'e '''S'ai't'''o. *PARANOiA (kskst mix) marks the first entry by kors k in the PARANOiA series of songs. *PARANOiA (kskst mix) marks the second time kors k remixes a song by Naoki Maeda, after Poseidon(kors k mix) from DanceDanceRevolution X2. *PARANOiA (kskst mix) is one of the few Konami original songs that can't be found on the ''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX ~X3 SIDE~ Original Soundtrack album. *PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s Double Expert chart has the third highest notecount of any Double Expert chart, at 661 notes, only behind お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's 677 notes (at 2nd place) and Elemental Creation's 751 notes (at 1st place). *PARANOiA (kskst mix) is the first song in the DDR series with an Expert chart rated Level 17 without a Challenge chart. *PARANOiA (kskst mix) is kors k's hardest song in the DDR series, with an Expert chart rated Level 17. In contrast, his first boss song is Monkey Business, one of the EXTRA STAGE songs from DDR 2013. *As with the other 4 KAC 2012 Entry Premium songs, PARANOiA (kskst mix) is licensed by Emi Toshiba. Song Production Information None. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:KAC 2012 Category:Remixes Category:Kors k Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs